


In my eyes, there's only ever been you

by Nightbreeze987



Series: Twoset oneshots! [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbreeze987/pseuds/Nightbreeze987
Summary: Honestly, it's been a long time coming. How long did it take for them to realise?Ray Chen, if you're reading this do say hello and DONT FORWARD THIS TO TWOSET.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Twoset oneshots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749748
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	In my eyes, there's only ever been you

_How did it end up like this?_ Eddy didn’t know either.

Just two hours ago, their relationship had changed so drastically that Eddy couldn’t explain it. He shifted slightly in the darkened room, causing the sleeping Brett on his chest to stir. He quickly stilled and held his breath, waiting for Brett’s breathing to return to a slow, steady tempo, a sign that he was still asleep. He exhaled gently, stroking Brett’s fluffy bed hair, his heart pounding too fast to fall asleep. “ _How can you fall asleep so easily after all that?”_ Eddy mused, pressing a soft kiss on Brett’s head and closing his eyes. Maybe he was wrong about the sudden change; looking back through the decade they’d been together, it had probably been a long time coming.

* * *

Math tutoring, every Asian kid’s shared nightmare. Eddy was just in his early teens, introduced to the wide world of expectations their parents and society had for them. Be a doctor or lawyer or engineer, be proficient at a musical instrument, major in STEM fields, give them grandkids and be warned that scoring an ‘A’ is Alright but a ‘B’ is Beg for mercy. What’s more, the Chens had just moved, yet again, and Eddy felt so alone. When he went to his first session of math tutoring in his new hometown, he was met with a roomful of unfamiliar faces. However, his bubbly, friendly and confident deskmate seemed unfazed and proceeded to befriend the hell out of Eddy. “Talking with you makes the lesson more bearable. Besides, you’re really good at maths,” Brett confided in him. Upon their farewell, Eddy couldn’t wait to see him again, his first new friend! To his delight, he did not need to wait long for their next meeting. When he saw the familiar bespectacled face holding a violin case at his first orchestra rehearsal the next day, Eddy was convinced it was a sign. A sign that he was going to be Brett’s best friend.

Turns out that Brett shared the sentiment. “It’s gonna be so cool when we tell other people how we met! Seeing each other 2 days in a row, especially when you’ve just moved house, it must be fate!” Brett’s eyes were shining and Eddy couldn’t bring himself to say the negative thoughts that surfaced; _‘What if you change your mind? What if it’s just a coincidence? What if-‘_

“C’mon Eddy, I’ll show you my favourite place on Earth!” Brett grabbed his shoulder and dragged the shorter boy along, dispelling Eddy’s doubts like a fresh spring breeze whisking dandelion seeds far across the blue sky. “BUBBLE TEEEEAAA!” Brett whooped and greeted the server like an old friend. He grinned, “The usual, Mr Yang?” Brett nodded and held up two fingers, “Two this time!”

“Now, young man, you have to watch your sugar intake. Two cups are too much for you,” The server chuckled warmly.

“Not for me, for my friend!” Brett beckoned Eddy over and he shuffled over awkwardly smiling at the server. “Jacob, this is Eddy, my new best friend! Eddy, this is Jacob, my other best friend!”

Jacob gasped, “I’ve been replaced? You cruel, cruel boy, Brettybang. I thought I meant something to you…” Brett giggled and as Jacob turned around, he reassured Eddy, “Don’t worry, he’s just being dramatic. Come sit down!” Brett plonked himself into the corner seat near the window and set his case down. Eddy nervously sat and started, “I can pay you back later-“ 

“Nope nope shush shush!” Brett shushed him. “My treat, I insist. Actually, you can treat me next time! Even Steven.” Eddy couldn’t help but laugh at Brett’s expression of triumph, “I’ll hold you to that.” 

* * *

Weeks turned to months and the dynamic duo got to know each other better, even visiting each others’ houses and forcing their parents to befriend each other as well. Their violin proficiencies grew and Eddy felt as though he’s found the perfect partner for duets. Watching Brett was like seeing a raw force of nature; he delved headfirst into his craft and poured his all into his music. Eddy got goosebumps every time he listened to Brett play. “Brett, you’re so awesome. You should play first violin instead.” Eddy offhandedly said one time, when they were at Brett’s house attempting to play the Bach Double Violin Concerto. Brett stopped dead and stared at Eddy. “You chickening out?”

“Nah, I just thought you’d play it better.”

“Eddy. You’re the perfect person to lead in first violin, you have the sense of musicality and you play it so well! Your interpretation’s way better.”

“I could say the same about you!”

“Look, I want to play second, okay? I enjoy playing second!” Tension hung in the air before Brett grinned and said, “Also ‘cos it’s easier haha.”

“Heyyy no fair you’re making me do more work…”

“I know you can handle it.” 

Those words were spoken so offhandedly, like a joke, yet Eddy could hear the complete belief and conviction Brett had. And that was the vote of confidence he needed. 

* * *

Going to the conservatory together was like a dream come true for both of them. Unlike many who were faced with a new crowd, there was a certain sense of security and constancy having the other around. Eddy and Brett. Brett and Eddy. Their friends would joke that they were as inseparable as a violin and its bow. They enjoyed the attention at first but over time, it soured the comfortable familiarity they had with each other. Soon, it felt like their existence was tied to the other and Eddy was the first to snap. 

“I don’t wanna be in your shadow all the time!”

“People only ever associate me with you!”

It was a terse 3 months that they struggled through, occasionally making videos for their new Youtube channel, Twoset Violin, remaining jovial and laughing their heads off on camera but cold and distant from each other offscreen. Eddy got himself a girlfriend. Brett buried himself in practice and clubbing to numb the pain. They gradually got back on speaking terms again but the distance remained, especially with an added factor that prevented them from getting back to how close they once were.

“Are you guys gay?”

“Who’s top and who’s bottom?”

“Of course they aren’t straight, they play the violin!”

It went unspoken that they would play these comments off with a bad joke and strategic editing, turning a blind eye to the comments under their videos. They managed to stuff these things to the back of their heads and carried on as they usually would. They toured, they performed and they celebrated their victories, distant bad memories buried and never addressed. Then Brett left for Sydney and Eddy remained behind in Brisbane. This was the first time since they got to know each other, that such an insurmountable distance lay between them. It was different from family holidays as Eddy knew that in a week or two, Brett would be back by his side. Each meeting they had was too short for Eddy’s taste but were the source of his happiest memories. They would call from time to time to discuss skit ideas, each call lasting less than an hour, but it made Eddy feel so warm inside, as though they were a couple in a long-distance relationship. Despite this, Eddy still couldn’t fill the aching void in his heart, which did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend. They broke up and Eddy went on with life, feeling less heartbroken than he expected to. He felt regret towards her, for not providing and becoming more and more distant. And yet.

He felt weirdly freed. 

As their channel gained more traction, fans started making edits, writing fanfiction, making fanart and Eddy loved every one of them. After all, he loved to fuel their imaginations. The casual skinship they used to have started to not be enough for him and, funnily enough, Brett didn’t seem to mind. Casual touches, playful nudges, boisterous laughter and endless joy. Eddy found his gaze being drawn to Brett even with the camera rolling, hanging on to every word that tumbled from his lips, mesmerised by the brilliance of his Brett Yang.

Wait… His?

* * *

Twoset Violin’s career was filled with milestones and yet the one Eddy was most proud of was the 2 million subs Tchaikovsky drop. He’d seen Brett at his best and his worst, slaving away in a practice room endlessly to perfect his playing. Stressed out, anxious and short-tempered Brett always seemed to get the job done perfectly on stage, but Eddy knew best how much of a toll it took on him. But now. Now it was just the two of them. No orchestra to impress, no conductor to appease, no physical audience to judge. Just each other and the music. How they loved music, sometimes Eddy gets confused which he fell in love with first, whether it was because of Brett that he loved music or because of their shared love of music that drew him to the other violinist. 

Brett moved over to Eddy’s for the two months preceding the livestream, in his words, “to get access to: a practice room whenever I want, my accompanist (oh how Eddy loved to be called his), and someone to bug me to practice.”

“We did it.”

“Yeah, we did.”

“I couldn’t have done it without my one-man orchestra. Great job, bro."

“I’m so honoured to gain such high praise from a world-renowned soloist oh my gosh ahhh!” Eddy simpered, sarcastic.

“Yeah yeah shut up,” Brett responded, no bite behind his fond retort.

“Well, you did perform in front of 39000 plus people.”

“…” 

“I don’t usually say shit like this, but I’m proud of you, Brett.”

“Cringe. Back at you.” Brett huffed and threw himself on the couch. “Go clean up, the soloist is tired.” 

* * *

“Sorry, Eddy,” The text message read, “I’m down with the flu so I can’t go over to edit the new footage. Could you use one of the filler videos? It’s already edited and it’s on the USB stick in the office.” Eddy shot a quick affirmation and a ‘get well soon!’ back and called out, “Oi, Brett! Editor-san isn’t feeling well. This video is gonna have to wait.” Brett gave a non-committal “Eh” in acknowledgement as Eddy went to fetch the USB drive. He opened the files on his laptop and searched through it for the video when something caught his eye. A folder containing one item labelled ‘Miscellaneous’ seemed to be new; he’d never seen it before. “Maybe it’s in there,” he muttered to himself and clicked. To his surprise, he saw a video labelled ‘Just in case’ and opened it to find a 15-minute clip of snippets from many of their videos that had been cut out. They weren’t just random snippets of silence or stuttering and retakes but were carefully selected to show the behind-the-scenes candidness they had with each other. Laughing at a stupid joke and finding a better way to develop it, discussing and brainstorming in the middle of videos, and most importantly, several scenes that he could only describe as ‘fondness’. He’d never taken notice of how Brett looked at him while he was focused on something in their videos. He wondered, “Do I really stare at Brett so much? I never realised.”

His phone buzzed. Editor-san: DO NOT OPEN THE MISC FOLDER ITS PRIVATE.

He chuckled and replied, “Too late lol” before shutting his laptop and wandering into the living room where Brett was cuddling the stuffed toy Eddy had won for him at an arcade, scrolling through TikTok. “Listen to this shit,” Brett chuckled and played the distorted MIDI version of Eine Kleine Nachtmusik the TikTokers used as audio. “Ohh duuude that’s fucked up! That weird gliss thing made me cringe so hard!” Eddy shuddered as Brett snickered, “I’m gonna make a TikTok about that.” Eddy remembered what he came in for and suggested, “I think there’s enough time to make one more video before dinner. I was thinking like, the 5 most difficult violin pieces? And we try to play it.” 

“Okay sure. But you could have told me earlierrrrrrr,” Brett whined. “I just changed out of the merch like 5 minutes ago.”

“Do it for the fans!”

“Yeah, more like do it ‘cos you said so…” Brett trudged toward the guest room he’d been staying in since quarantine orders were given out. Eddy suggested that to prevent excessive travel and to protect Brett’s family that Brett stay over temporarily. Totally not to keep Brett close since the hospital fiasco. Definitely not. (It was like Sydney all over again, you can’t blame Eddy for worrying about him!)

They recorded the video with 5 beautifully difficult pieces, and tried and failed to play them. Eddy had to eat his words when he deemed 4th finger pizz on the E string was impossible, just to get disproven by the one and only Brett Yang, the perfect pizz boi. At the end of the video, while they promoted their new practice sweatpants and varsity jackets, Brett stood on his chair, ass at Eddy’s eye level. He looked at the camera and back at Brett, and back and forth and back and forth, internally screaming.  _You can’t blame a man for not taking up the offer presented to him right? I mean, I’ve gotten away with it before. Just bros being bros lol. I’m gonna do it. We can always retake the scene or cut it away completely._ SMACK.

“AH~” Brett yelped dramatically as Eddy slapped his butt. “I can’t believe I just did that.” Eddy said sheepishly and added, “Are we gonna keep that?” Brett shrugged and got off the chair, “Sure. It’s funny. Just cut it before you asked.” As they turned their camera and mic off and kept their violins, Eddy could have sworn he saw Brett’s face and ears blushing pink. He threw caution to the winds, waggled his eyebrows and leered, “You liked it, didn’t you?” Brett froze, back to Eddy, and just when Eddy thought he screwed everything up, slowly, shyly nodded. “Yeah, I did.” Eddy grinned, “Of course, you did.”

They ordered takeout and sat on the couch together to watch Haikyuu on Eddy’s laptop. Eddy forgot to close the video from before and only realised, too late, when Brett opened the laptop and typed the password in. “What video is this from?”

“NO WAIT SHIT!” Eddy flailed as the video played before Brett’s astonished eyes and snatched the laptop back. 

“HOW DID YOU GET THAT VIDEO?” Brett clambered over and grabbed at Eddy’s laptop.

“IT’S NOT MINE IT’S EDITOR SAN’S!” Eddy shrieked and clutched the closed laptop to his chest.  
  
“NO IT’S MINE!” It was Brett’s turn to freeze and he stuttered, “Wait wait, I- I mean that’s not- I- Shit.” He retreated and curled up into a ball. “I don’t exist. I’m not here.”

“No, wait Brett explain.” Eddy grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

“Don’t make fun of me, please,” Brett whispered, body language defensive. Eddy backed off and murmured soothingly, “I won’t, I promise. Please talk to me? Take as long as you need. I’ll wait. Don’t worry, I’m not upset. Rather, I’m intrigued.” The doorbell rang. “I’ll be right back,” Eddy patted his shoulder and left to get the food.

When he came back, Brett lifted his head, eyes clouded in anxiety and helplessness. He relaxed as he saw Eddy, patient and hopeful, welcoming and accepting. “Wanna eat first? I got bubble tea.”

“Sure.”

After the meal they ate in silence, they sat at the table facing each other, as though they were in another one of their business discussions. “So who goes first?”

“Scissors, paper, rock!” Eddy raised his hands in triumph, “I won! You go first. Hahaha! I mean, only if you want to. ”

Brett relaxed with the familiar gesture and sighed. “Remember when we were younger, it was me that tried to reduce your nerves? Now the roles are reversed. How the tables have turned…” Eddy smiled, “You were taller than me then; that’s reversed as well hehe.”

Brett smiled wistfully, “I didn’t want this to affect our friendship. I tried to keep it hidden as long as I could but you still coaxed it out of me, damn you.” Sigh. “You’ve always been there for me. You’ve given me so much to look forward to and hope for. I know it’s weird but I want you to know that you’re my best friend in this whole world and I love you. More than just as a friend. But I am content just being by your side. I’m not good with words but I hope you get my meaning.”

“Brett Yang, you idiot. I’ve been showing you I loved you for a whole 8 years and you still couldn’t tell?!”

“I thought you were just that clingy and touchy!”

“I only did that to you!”

“But I thought…? Oh yeah, you did…” Brett scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

Eddy took Brett’s hands in his, caressing the backs of his hands with his thumbs and stroking the callouses on his fingers. “I love you too. You’re my role model and I wanna be someone you can be proud of. I wouldn’t be here without you. You inspire me to push myself and I… I can’t explain how happy you make me.” At this point, both parties had tears slowly dripping down their cheeks. “When you were back at your parents’ house for social distancing, I was so lonely without you.”

“I missed you too. Playing Cytus on my own with no hype squad was just depressing.” At this Eddy snorted, “Imagine playing Chopin on your own on Osu! It felt so wrong without you laughing at me.” The two chuckled and wiped at their faces. Eddy picked the empty boxes up to throw them away and nonchalantly asked, “Wanna sleep in my room tonight? I’ve got so much to tell you. I mean if you’re comfortable with it…”

“Bro, we’ve slept together for so long for like sleepovers and uni and touring the world. It’s chill.”

The night passed with the both of them cuddling, Brett on his side laying on Eddy’s chest, covered in a quilt. “Why did you make that video anyways?”

“I just liked to watch you. And imagine that you staring at me was because you liked me back.”

“Aww, you’re so cute. You’re like a fanboy.”

“I’ve always been your number one fan.”  
  
“Ew cheesy. It’s a good thing I’m not lactose intolerant.”

“Says you, cringe lord.”

“Lord of the Cringe. They should make that movie in New Zealand.”

“Good idea.” A beat of silence before Brett continued. “Listen, I just wanna tell you before I chicken out.” Eddy gave a hum of affirmation. “You’ve always been my best friend, and Twoset would never be where it is today if it wasn’t for you. I’m really grateful to have you in my life and by my side, Eddy. I know I said some hurtful things in the past.” Brett cuddled tighter and pressed his cheek against Eddy’s chest harder. “I would be proud to be known by you. Being part of Twoset, being introduced as ‘Brett and Eddy’ and just making music with you; has made me the happiest I’ve ever been.” Eddy stroked Brett’s back and hair softly, wrapping the arm Brett wasn’t lying on around his shoulders.

“Me too. I don’t care who’s playing first or second or even the viola anymore, as long as it’s with you. For the record, I’m proud to be in your shadow, really. How many people can brag to be the great soloist Brett Yang’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah, you are the great soloist, Brett Yang’s boyfriend.” Brett snickered as Eddy tried to unravel the sentence. “You’re hilarious, Brettybae.” He said, deadpan. “Tell me something I don’t know,” Brett scoffed. Eddy turned so that he towered over Brett, propped up by his elbow and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m gonna kiss you to shut you up every time you try to be a smartass.”

“I’m gonna run my mouth, then.”

* * *

As he watched Brett snoozing and felt himself slipping off into dreamland, Eddy thought to himself, _“How did it end up like this?”_ and smiled softly. _It’s simple, isn’t it? In my eyes, there’s only ever been you. 在我眼中，一向来唯有你._

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR: Editor-san got tired of their obliviousness and became the ultimate wing-entity for BaE. 在我眼中，一向来唯有你 literally means 'in my eyes, it's always only been you', which I tweaked bc it sounds a little awkward in English (I'm an English-speaking, Chinese Singaporean don't flame me pls)


End file.
